It's Going To Be Alright
by SiriuslySarcastic
Summary: Weighed down with the hardships of war and the prospect of having a child, nineteen year old Lily Potter finds comfort in unexpected places.


Entry for Hogwarts University Challenge, scholarship entry. Prompt - James/Lily.

* * *

Lily sighed as she stared into the fireplace, watching the scarlet flames lick up at the brick hearth, crackling merrily. The mug of hot chocolate in her hands spread a pleasant warmth through her palms, and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders seemed to only magnify the effect the fire provided, but she didn't mind the heat, as stifling as it was. It was usually cold around Christmas, but something about this particular year was unbearable, having her shiver at the slightest breeze.

Of course, she knew what that something was. But saying it out loud would be admitting she had accepted it, admitting it was happening, and she wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

She lifted the mug to her lips, smiling as the sweet, warm liquid trickled down her throat. No one made hot chocolate quite like Mrs. Potter did.

"Evans?" A voice called, and she turned, just as the door of James's bedroom opened, Sirius peeking inside. He grinned when he saw her, grey eyes bright with the haze of Firewhiskey. He sauntered in and settled down on the floor, right next to her, and she smiled at him. She'd always liked how he still adressed her by her maiden name. Everyone in the Order just called her 'Potter'.

"I came to see if you wanted dinner," he said, running a hand over his head. His longish hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, and though Lily would never tell the arrogant git, she thought it looked quite good that way.

"I was feeling a bit sick," she said, biting her lip, "I hoped Mrs. Potter wasn't offended. I've been getting nauseous around food for a while now. I think I have a bug."

"I bet you do," he said, and she shot him a sharp look. He grinned, before continuing, "And isn't 'Mrs. Potter' a little formal for your mother-in-law? I'd have figured you'd be calling her 'Mum' by now."

"I already have a Mum," Lily said, smiling, "And I like her just fine. But if James has a sister to replace Petunia, you give me a call."

Sirius laughed at this, and shifted slightly, his legs spreading out on the floor as he rested his head on her lap. She made a noise of indignation, but couldn't help the fond smile that flitted across her face. She remembered that his total disregard for personal space traced all the way back to their school days. Of course, when he'd put his head on her lap then, she'd shot a Bat-Bogey hex straight at his face. He hadn't been the same for weeks.

"Your fat head is crushing my legs, Black," she said, raising an eyebrow at him, and his grin only widened.

"Oh, you know you like it, Evans."

She laughed, and held her hot chocolate mug a bit higher, "The only thing I'd like is to spill this all over you."

"You wouldn't waste a perfectly good cup of hot chocolate, now, would you?" He asked, eyes wide with horror.

She smirked, "Anything to mess up that hair, Black."

He grinned, and his hand reached up, lightly pinching her cheek, "Y'know, I'd usually think that your being so moody would be attributed to your time of month, but -"

"My wand is _right here,_ you git," she warned, but he continued, nonplussed.

"- but I know for a fact that you aren't on your period, so -"

"What, are you charting out my menstrual cycle?" She asked, smiling wryly, ignoring the way her heart was hammering in her chest. Don't say it. Please, don't say it.

"No," said Sirius easily, "It's because I know your pregnant, and I'm pretty sure you girls are spared of the bloody waterfall when that happens."

He said it.

She put her mug down, pulling her blanket closer around her slim frame, as if to shield herself from it all. He was looking at her with those bright grey eyes, and she was reminded of how often she missed the sharpness behind them.

"How?" She asked softly, and he smiled.

"My cousin, Andy, got pregnant some years back. She had a daughter. I met her when she had just conceived. Same symptoms as you, Lils. Morning sickness, nausea around food, dizziness..."

Lily stayed quiet for a while, before saying, "It's just...it's just such a horrible time to have a child, Sirius. It's not that I'm only nineteen, but...We fight everyday, to keep ourselves alive, to keep the darkness at bay...I don't want to bring my son into such a cruel world."

"Son?" asked Sirius, sitting up, and she smiled a little.

"I think he's a boy."

"Ah, mother's intuition," he sighed, before saying seriously, "But Lils, you're forgetting one thing. It isn't just you in this. It's all of us. And trust me when I say that James is _the _most stubborn git I know, and he'll die before he lets anything happen to your son. So will I, and so will Remus. Heck, I think even Peter miglht give his two Knuts worth. It's going to be alright, Evans."

Her smile grew wider, and she leaned towards Sirius, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"If you promise not to tell James, I'll make you the godfather."

Sirius looked offended, "What, I'm not first contender for godfather anyway?"

"No. That would be Remus," she said, and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just as responsible as Remus," he mumbled, and she snorted.

"I bet Professor McGonagall would beg to differ."

"Minnie needs to loosen up," Sirius declared and she laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing his free hand gently on her stomach.

"I'm going to be the best godfather ever," he murmured, as if the words were meant for the ears of her unborn child alone.

"Hey, Lily," said James, quite suddenly walking into the room, "Remus and Peter are done with dinner, and Mum wants to know if you can come downstairs -"

He paused, surveying the scene before him, his brow furrowed. Lily noticed Sirius's hand discretely move from her stomach to her knee, before James spoke.

"Oi, Padfoot," he said, sounding amused, "Why're you cosying up to my girl?"

"Because she likes me more," said Sirius, his expression smug, and James snorted.

"I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm her _husband."_

"Yeah," said Sirius, "But she _still_ likes me more."

He winked at Lily, and she laughed, nudging him.

"Boys, boys," she said, grinning, "I like you both _equally_."

The sound of James's indignant sputters, accompanied by Sirius's loud guffaws, warmed her more than any fire. She moved her hand over her stomach, and smiled.

_It's going to be alright._


End file.
